


i think i kinda like you

by georgiehensley



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Ricky Bowen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sexuality Crisis, Surprise Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: ej: [wears a speedo]ricky: [bi panic]or, the one where ej invites ricky to a water polo match.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	i think i kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking with a friend last weekend about ricky going to one of ej's water polo matches, so i wanted to write a fic on it. ta da!

ricky doesn't know what to expect from a water polo match. he's seen games in passing on the olympics and it kind of looks like soccer but in water and with your hands. so, water handball.

in reality, he doesn't know what to expect from  _ ej _ at the water polo match. the older boy had invited him to come watch, saying that it would be fun.

but ricky was having anything other than fun right now. because out walks ej from the locker room, along with the rest of the team, in nothing but a swim cap and a red speedo.

the two had grown close during the rehearsals for  _ high school musical _ , needing to put their differences aside so that the bond between troy and chad could seem more natural. and in the process, they genuinely became friends.

though ricky almost wishes they could be more than that.

in trying to get along with ej, ricky decided to put himself in nini's shoes to try and see ej the way she does. or did, considering they broke up shortly after the show. in the process, ricky came to realize two things:

  1. he's bisexual
  2. he's in love with ej



okay, he doesn't like using the word "love", but… he has  _ very strong feelings _ for ej.

and with so much of his skin bared before him, albeit from a distance, those feelings are coming out big time.

ricky already feels himself flushing, regretting his decision to wear a sweatshirt that day. he wants to take it off, but he doesn't have any other layers on, and sitting shirtless at a water polo match would be way too humiliating. 

"hey," his thoughts are cut off by a familiar voice. he jumps at the interruption, turning his head.

gina sits behind him on the bleachers. and when she sees his look of fear, she smirks.

"sorry, i didn't mean to scare you," she says. "though you  _ were _ pretty lost in your own world. what's up?"

"nothing," ricky says. he turns back towards the pool, feeling his cheeks grow even warmer.

"you came here for ej?"

"what?" ricky says, turning back to gina.

"whoa, calm down," gina says. "he sent out invites to the whole club."

"oh."

"aw, is someone sad they're not special?"

"shut up."

gina giggles. "i'm just teasing you. but seriously, what's up? you seem so… tense."

"it's nothing, okay?" ricky says, standing up. he looks around the bleachers for an open spot a few rows down. "just leave me alone." he steps down a row.

"whatever, lover boy," gina says softly. 

ricky still hears her.  _ am i that obvious? _

it turns out, ricky gets really into the game, which thankfully makes the time go by faster. he doesn't quite yell things out, but he eagerly follows the moves of the home team, cheering every time they score a goal. every time  _ ej _ scores a goal.

after the game (in which east high won, 8 to 6), ricky finds himself wandering into the locker room. he doesn't see any naked guys; most of the team has already finished showering and changing. he passes by them on his way inside.

when he manages to find ej, the boy isn't fully dressed - his pants are on but his shirt is not, and his hair is still damp from his shower. ricky watches for a moment as a few drops slide down his bare back. he clears his throat, both to snap himself out of it and get ej's attention.

ej glances over his shoulder and smiles when he sees ricky, turning towards him.

"hey," he says, putting his t-shirt on. "you came."

"yeah, i, uh," ricky says. "i didn't have anything else going on, so. my schedule was free." 

"what'd you think?" ej asks. "it was your first time at a match, right?"

"yeah, it was… actually kind of fun," ricky says. "i didn't think i was gonna like it, but i did."

ej laughs. "awesome. maybe you can try out for the team next year. there'll be some open spots once us seniors are gone."

"oh, no. i couldn't. i don't have an athletic bone in my body."

"aw, come on. it's not that hard. i could teach you."

an image flashes into ricky's mind of being alone in the pool with ej, his tanned skin and defined muscles on full display and in stark contrast to ricky's pale, scrawny body. 

he shakes his head.

"no thanks," ricky says. "i think drama club is enough for me."

"suit yourself," ej says, throwing on his varsity jacket. 

"are speedos really appropriate for matches?" ricky asks. his face falls as soon as the question is out of his mouth.  _ stupid, stupid, stupid.  _

to his surprise, ej just smiles, his cheeks turning red. "it's sort of a tradition. both historically and for our team. it's a little exposing but sometimes it's nice to feel the water right on your skin."

"yeah," ricky says. "you wear it well."  _ oh, god. shut up, already! _

"you really think so?" ej asks, smirking.

"w-w-well, i, um, i guess," ricky says. "it looks better on you than it would on me. i mean, you're all tan and fit and i'm just… me." 

"i think you could rock a speedo."

"yeah?"

"mmhmm. i bet you've got some muscle under all those sweatshirts. just need some time in the sun, but otherwise, you could look as good as me someday."

ricky snorts and rolls his eyes. "gee, thanks."

ej laughs. "wanna grab something to eat?"

"like what?"

"i was thinking i'd go to starbucks. get a quick snack or something. some coffee. i have a math test to study for monday, so i could use the energy. care to join me?"

"i would, but i'm more of a dunkin' guy."

ej smiles. "dunkin' it is!"

ricky laughs. "it's a date." his face falls. " _ shit.  _ i mean, it's like a lunch date, er, plan, uh--"

ej just laughs again. "it's a date," he echoes.

ricky smiles. "it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> the reference to nini and ej breaking up is kinda made up myself bc i needed a way to imply ej as single now. (but if they do actually break up in canon after the hsm production, i'll just consider myself psychic.)


End file.
